


taking a chance

by tencentsforadance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, reuploaded from ff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencentsforadance/pseuds/tencentsforadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Spirit of Competition. Bolin arrives before Mako, ready to confess his feelings albeit, in a much more awkward, uncomfortable way than one would have liked. But maybe that's the only way Bo knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking a chance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as like a freshman in high school AND IT'S SO EMBARRASSING NOW

"Korra..?" Bolin called out against the spacious veranda where the Avatar sits alone, huddled tight, almost as if she's making herself as small as she possibly could. But at the call of her name, her head snaps up and she smiles brightly at the visitor.

"Bolin! What are you doing here? Don't you know we've got a tournament tomorrow? Ooh, hey wait do you want to see his new airbending form I learned today? Tenzin said it was modeled after earthbending, something about remembering to be grounded, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, I stopped listening after about five minutes… Ooh, hey, you brought flowers! You got a hot date or something?"

Bolin couldn't help but crack a smile- it was always like Korra to ask a million questions without waiting for an answer, like her usual bubbly self. She smiled at him, but Bolin couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Deep circles ran underneath her eyes, which were also bloodshot. Her normal radiant, healthy complexion looked pale and waxy. A rush of guilt flooded through him- he never really thought about all the responsibilities Korra had. She was always at practices for the Fire Ferrets, working on Tarlock's task force, not to mention she was learning airbending, something, from which Bo understood, was not going well.

But he still had to tell her how he felt. No backing out now. He'd imagined it for weeks, nearly since the day he met her:  _Korra. There is something I_ must _tell you. I know our time together has been brief, yet I cannot deny my feeling any longer. Your beauty captivates me, your bending is superb, and your true wit and charm is undeniable. Would you grace me with your presence on a date and become my girlfriend?_ It was an embarrassing yet true fact that this was Bolin's idea of being a "true" romantic.

Of course what really happened was he stumbled through every word while blushing furiously, unable to make eye contact. "I- uh, okay listen, Korra. I like you. I brought you flowers because I like you. A lot. And not in a friend kind of way, but a boyfriend girlfriend type of situation, where we go on dates and, uh, kiss and stuff." Bolin's blush deepened:  _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Kiss and stuff? What is wrong with you?_ But Bolin plowed through anyway, "I know I can be a great big fool who has a tendency to get away with himself and there are a million guys who would love to date the Avatar, but I  _know_ you, Korra. And I know me and I think together, we could be something really great. Okay?"

He ended his tangent as a question and internally kicked himself over and over for even coming here tonight. But now all he had to wait for was her rejection.

"Bolin…" she started in the universal patronizing tone that everyone used to say the same thing:  _I don't feel that way about you. You're like a brother to me. I only see you as a friend._

Bo braced himself.  _Here it comes._

But suddenly he couldn't handle it. "It" being that the girl of his dreams was about to reject him and leave him heartbroken. Because everything he'd said was true. He really did like Korra, quite a lot, and he could support her and be good to her and for her. So he decided what the hell and cut her off.

"Okay. Wait. You're about to reject me. I mean- that's okay. If you don't feel that way about me… I can't resent you for that. But I think it'd be crazy not to give us a chance because you're scared or busy being the Avatar or whatever. I know I can be an idiot, but can't I be  _your_ idiot? If that's not too, y'know cheesy?" Bolin flashed Korra a crooked smile, hoping he came off as adorable, but behind his back he crossed his fingers.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected his second speech to change her mind at all, but to her surprise she broke eye contact with him and blushed.

"Bolin…" she said again, but this time his name left her mouth like a present waiting to be unwrapped.  _Maybe._

"I like you too. You're fun to be around, you make me happy. Which I think is something I need right now. But I have to be honest, I'm just swamped right now and I would  _love_  to go on a date with you, of course, under the right circumstances but-"

And for the second time in less than five minutes Bo took another chance after Korra said those magic words,  _I like you too,_ which was enough to propel him forward, into Korra and wrap his arms firmly around her. They weren't kissing, but their faces were close enough to pique the interest of a silent Mako who'd just entered the veranda.

This unknown to Bolin and Korra, Bolin asked, "Is this okay?"

Their eyes never broke contact. Their foreheads touched one another. Korra silently gave him the tiny flicker of the eyes, signaling him. Their lips met.

A silent  _yes_  passed through them, both with different implications. One an answer, the other an exclamation. And just as quietly as he entered, the firebender left, reminding himself again and again:  _It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best._


End file.
